Many computer users have more than one computer. Many such users locate multiple such computers on a common work surface (e.g., a desk). Each computer has one or more input devices such as a keyboard and mouse. With multiple computers, each having a keyboard and mouse on the work surface, the work surface is thereby undesirably cluttered.